happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sven
:"The Mighty Sven" redirects here. You may be looking for the song. Sven (also known as The Mighty Sven) is a Puffin con-artist and the tritagonist in Happy Feet Two. All of the advertising presents him as the Big Bad who intends to destroy the whole Penguin world. He's actually one of the closest things Antartica has to a Big Good, being the guardian of the Adélie Land, but some people think he is more selfish and powerful. His personality is slick, intelligent, charismatic, mischievous, cocky, opinionated, cynical, cunning, calculating, crafty, sly, wise-cracking, caring, good-hearted, selfless, vulnerable, witty, and sentimental. Information ''Happy Feet Two Sven first appears at the top of a glacier, high above all the Adelie, chinstrap, Magellanic and little penguins. He tips over into a free fall, but before hitting the water opens his wings and flies. It's quickly learned that everyone believes him to be a flying penguin, as none have ever encountered a puffin. Sven lands on the grass beside Lovelace, who asks him to share his history with all the adoring fans. Ramón started to clash Sven first, and so Lovelace calls the security to get the Amigos out the show. When the show continues, Sven's moment is gone as losing his mojo and maybe would do it the following day. Erik wants to ask if his story has flying in it. When Sven asks where the baby penguins are from, Atticus replied that they live from the Emperor-hood (Emperor-Land). Sven is touched by this and therefore dedicates his "...much applauded, heartwarming saga" to Erik. In the song "The Mighty Sven", there is nothing much to know about Sven's early life and childhood. The movie describes a small portion of Sven's past, but almost nothing can be described what happened to the puffin when he was younger. He is flying from a tornado hitting his homeland, hoping to escape, but he gets swept up. Feeling tired after flying so far he lands on an iceberg which appears to have three polar bears trying to catch and eat him. Soon he is on the back of a polar bear, on a tiny iceberg, exhausted and sleeping. He then is on a smaller chunk of ice, floating in the water, unconscious to a steamboat. The boat, titled "Researchers Aurora", more than likely to belong to the Aurora Research Institute. The humans try to get him back into shape, but Lovelace was stuck in the oil spill in the Arctic and soon joins him after being saved by the humans. On the deck with Lovelace, he climbs some boxes to see the humans cooking, stuffing, and eating chicken in their mess hall. Thinking that they might become food too, he flies south to the Adélie penguin colony to live in Antarctica permanently, as the Arctic had likely completely melted. Appearance Sven is a puffin, possibly from a North Eastern Atlantic colony. He has a rainbow-colored beak, similar to the Atlantic puffin, and has a crack on the right side of the beak, closed by what seems to be staples. He also has two tufts on the back of his head which is similar to the tufted or crested puffin. It's possible that he is both a puffin species at once (a hybrid), or he was born with birth defects. Personality Sven is very lovable and is also a flirty bird. He is the one who makes himself look better than all the creatures in Antarctica because of his ability to fly. He has no faith in himself, just in Lovelace's ability to make him seem extremely powerful, which isn't hard given the level the other penguins go to believe in him. Sven always thinks that he is the hero of all penguins in Adélie-Land because of his ability to fly (a power that no other penguin has, at least no real penguins). He is quite caring, flighty (fidgety and moves from one place to the other) and flirtatious bird. Also, around the Adélie colony, he talked himself up a lot. He can be quite scared too, such as during his flashbacks, when thinking he would be eaten, or when Mumble needed the penguins to find a route to the sea and he denied because he was scared of the Aliens (humans) due to his earlier experiences. But he has a caring side too, like when he tried to save Erik when he fell down the Doomberg (But failed because Lovelace fell on him). He also supported Mumble with saving the emperor penguins by showing everyone a strange, yet funny dance. Also, he confessed he was a different species of bird, before flying off, that he enjoyed the family the Adelies gave him and thanked them. He also has a sense of extreme braveness to him as all his life he has lost and found a number of families that he thinks might accept him as one of them. Despite the difference in species, he's strongly attracted to Gloria, flirting with her (rather shamelessly) when Mumble asked him to give her some fish. He even said that he thought that Gloria was a "Hottie." Sven is also one of Erik's best friends and is forgiven by him after the Doomberg incident. Trivia *He is similar to Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi in ''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part: **Both are at first thought to be the main antagonists of the second movie of a Warner Bros. animated film franchise. **Both have crafty partners and henchmen (Sweet Mayhem to Watevra; Lovelace to Sven). **Both are believed to be wanted criminals by the deuteragonists (Lucy to Watevra; Mumble to Sven). **Both are enjoyed by the deuteragonists' friends (Batman, Benny, UniKitty, and Metalbeard to Watevra; Bo, Atticus, the Amigos, and Carmen to Sven). **Both are believed as the antagonists by the protagonists (Emmet Brickowski to Watevra; Erik to Sven). **Both have evil plans (Sven plots to rule Antartica; Watevra plots to cause the Armamageddon). **Both are revealed to be Big Goods and the real antagonists are really using their evil plans (Rex Dangervest to Watevra; the Doomberg to Sven). Category:Characters Category:Happy Feet Two Characters Category:Birds Category:Puffins Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:False Antagonist